Office Lady - Monster Girl Encyclopedia
by xmodius
Summary: A hard working doctor and the Office Lady… yeah that's all I'm going to say. You all know why you're here. You want some Blue Oni fluff, so I'm delivering. Enjoy! For those unfamiliar with the Blue Oni, I STRONGLY recommend you read the description on the monstergirl encyclopedia. You can find it on monstergirlencyclopedia . wikia . com


**Mature Content Warning: This story contains some hawt luvin' and should not be read by those who have no idea what the hell hawt luvin' is supposed to be. Oh also if you're under the age to vote you shouldn't be reading this either.**

Author's Notes: A hard working doctor and the Office Lady… yeah that's all I'm going to say. You all know why you're here. You want some Blue Oni fluff, so I'm delivering. Enjoy! For those unfamiliar with the Blue Oni, I STRONGLY recommend you read the description on the monstergirl encyclopedia. You can find it on monstergirlencyclopedia . wikia . com

* * *

Office Lady

* * *

A steady hum of fluorescent lighting, intermingled with the occasional erratic buzz of a tube nearing the end of its life. The low drone of racks upon racks of servers, creating artificial hallways in an otherwise open room that would make a Yuki Ona want for a heavy coat. And let's not forget the whirr of numerous centrifuges in the adjacent glass containment room.

The silence deafens me.

Oh sure there's plenty of equipment noise, but none created by any sort of life. Other than myself, that is.

I sighed, exasperated, looking over the dataset for the umpteenth time for any sort of progress, my exhale punctuated by a not so masculine yelp on my part when a large hand squeezes my shoulder.

"Did someone forgot what time we close, again," said a low, yet still beautiful voice.

The hand on my shoulder is a pretty blue hue, though bigger than your typical human, and the black nails that are more akin to claws would also be considered out of place. Looking further up, the owner of said hand is no less pretty. She was wearing a white lab coat that was closed up, yet still open near the top to reveal a generous amount of cleavage. The way it covered her suggested it was the only thing she was wearing. Her typical rectangular-shaped glasses that find a home on her nose are instead tucked vertically into one of her pockets. Her short, silver hair, looked like something a punk rocker from the 80's. She'd fit the bill even more due to the two yellow horns protruding from the top of her head. But it's those eyes. Those golden eyes with the black sclera that stare right into my being. And that perky smile which shows off her fangs without a hint of malice.

And they call her an Oni.

Oni my pasty white ass. More like Megami.

"Hello Gretchen," I sigh, placing my hand atop hers. It's so warm compared to my own, but then she hasn't spent all afternoon in this freezer room we dub "the lab". I notice her eyes divert for just a moment when I touch her hand, but quickly they're focused on me.

"Don't you 'Hello Gretchen' me, Dr. Works-too-hard," she said, that pretty smile turning to a pout (but no less cute). "Do you even know what time it is?"

"Um… time for me to wear a watch?"

Gretchen removes her hand from my shoulder and points at the wall clock, a scowl on her lips.

"Damn… it's that late already?"

"Yes it is, David. I swear you get way too involved in your work for your own good. Don't you have a life outside of this place?"

"One of the requirements of working for MGPharma. And to answer your question, no not really."

Gretchen dispensed with any further banter and hoists me up under my armpits to a standing position. You'd think being manhandled by a seven-foot tall, blue oni ogre would give any man a serious case of rubber legs or the feeling of urine running down one's pants, but this wasn't the first time, nor would it be the last, that Ms. Gretchen would be so "insistent" that I pack it in for the evening.

Only this time she was a little too forceful and sent herself slightly off balance. She caught her backwards fall with her left foot, but it didn't stop me from falling into her with a grunt.

"Are you okay Doctor?"

"Mmphhffmmthx." I tried to mumble, 'I'm fine, thanks,' but her boobs were quite the pair of sound-dampeners.

She squeaked and quickly set me down on my feet, pulling her lab coat tighter around her chest; a vain attempt to hide "the girls" as she often called them.

"You smell nice, Gretchen. New perfume?" I coughed once and cleared my throat, her face already turning a darker blush.

"I'm... not wearing any, well except fabric softener."

"That explains the cushy crash land- Ack!" I grunted when she slapped me in the arm. Damn that hurt, and she wasn't even trying. She was such a flirt though. No sooner had she slapped my arm, she put on a big pout and began to overact.

"My innocence! My purity! I was saving a tit-hug for _just_ the right man, and now their sullied by a workaholic pervert's five o-clock shadow face." She sobbed before giving me a toothy grin and a wink.

Laughter filled the otherwise quiet laboratory for a minute or two. That's why she was such a good OL; that's "office lady" for those unfamiliar with the abbreviation. Gretchen got along with everyone, between her light-hearted attitude and her jokes, there wasn't a soul who could say they didn't favor her as a colleague. Though for my part, I felt like things were just a little bit more friendly between us than mere office acquaintances.

"Seriously though, David, you need to shave. I think you may've given the girls a real scraping with that unkempt stubble," she said while hefting her knockers as though inspecting them.

"Yeah yeah, when I have a woman who cares about that sort of thing, I'll get right on it. For now I'm married to the job," I sighed, running my fingers over my rough chin. "So where are you off to looking all sexy?"

"How do _you_ know what I look like under this lab coat, doctor?" Gretchen said coyly, fluttering said lab coat with her hands tucked in the lower pockets.

I rolled my eyes, "Well the sudden dive to your open front gave me an id-" I went silent with the deadpan look she shot me, until she sighed.

"I was planning to go out clubbing with some coworkers tonight."

"The succubus from HR and the red oni from security, right? Don't they invite you every Friday? And don't you always have something else to do?"

She flustered at that, "Not always. Just… lately. It's- it's not like I don't want to go. I'm just shy. And I don't like they way they act when they drink, and I'm- self-conscious." She said forlornly. "Besides, they're always trying to get me drunk and try to hook me up with someone."

"Isn't that the point to clubbing," I asked with a cocked eyebrow. I never went clubbing myself, just not my scene, but i had friends who were like addicts to the experience, the dance floor alive with so many grinding sexy bodies, the loud techno music, the lights, the drinks, and in some cases, the drugs.

"Not always!" She near shouted defensively. "A woman _can_ just go dance and have a good time, can't she? It doesn't have to be about finding a random one-night stand!"

I put my finger to my lower lip, the classic "I'm pondering" expression. Gretchen looked at me in confusion, then a bit of worry when i approached her. I looked her over, as though trying to crack a complex combination lock. I ran my hands slowly down the lapels of her lab coat. By the time I'd reached her midsection, she was shaking like a big blue leaf..

"Wh- what are you doing?" She asked.

"Seeing just how..." I said, before throwing the coat open and down her arms. "... sexy you look."

The blue oni gasped and backed away; a creature who dwarfed me in both stature and strength, now shivering like a frightened kitten. A "kitten" that was wearing a very sexy little black dress. Her breasts were partially covered, and the cleavage was exposed almost all the way down to her navel. There was no brassiere under there either. Those mounds defied gravity and her nipples were threatening to poke right through the thin dress fabric. Said dress clinged so perfectly in all the right places. I felt myself salivating looking at those sexy blue legs, capped maybe two inches below where they became her ass by the bottom of the black dress. Each leg ended in a pair of cream-colored pumps. A thin, snow-white leather belt, completely for show, was wrapped around her waist.

I always knew Gretchen was hot, but the way she was dressed right now was a crime. And I had to turn her in.

"Gretta… baby…", I whispered in a husky voice, my face only a foot away from hers.

She whimpered in response, unable to even look at me and blushing like mad. I'm surprised she didn't faint.

"Your belt and shoes don't match," I said flatly.

"... wha..?"

"I said your belt and shoes don't match. C'mon, I'm a nerdy doctor and even _I_ know that. It's fashion 101. You're drop dead gorgeous, but you screwed up _that?_ "

Now I should point out that Gretchen and I always tease each other. It's what happens between good friends. However, she does so in different ways with me: Like putting salt in my morning coffee, or sending me NSFW emails when she knows I have a meeting with the higher-ups, or swapping the toilet paper in the men's room with 120 grain sandpaper on a roll, so don't think I'm just bullying the resident office lady. Most of the time I'd win, and she'd get flustered and frustrated and then smack my arm or try to squeeze me to death or give me a noogie (I swear Oni must _never_ get out of that high school tormenting phase). The few times I'd lost, she'd flaunt and gloat and flirt with me like nobody's business, more so than anyone would even between good friends, but I never took it to heart. She's a blue oni, and they're known for being clever and mischievous (and loving the booze).

Still, this was the first time my teasing ever went so far, as to elicit such total shock. For a moment I thought perhaps she didn't understand my joke. I only thought it had probably crossed a line when I saw the steam shooting out of her ears. And the low shrill noise she was making, literally sounded like a tea kettle about to overboil.

It was in that instant she lunged forward and pinned me against the wall, going almost toe to toe with me. She sputtered and stammered, putting a fine coat of saliva on my forehead before stuttering out, "You… you t-think I'm g-g-gorgeous?" She asked me almost pleading; her eyes on the verge of tears.

"No," I said. Her face fell, and her lips trembled, and I swear the dam was about to burst. "I think you're drop dead gorgeous." I threw in a wink and smirk, the classic "gotcha" face. But I wasn't really kidding. Hell, who wouldn't find her hot with such a sexy figure in an outfit like that?

She looked me dead in the eyes, as if trying to read me, then she groaned and moved away, putting a hand to her forehead, chuckling.

"Fucking smart ass. You got me good," she said before turning away. "God damnit, Mira _told_ me to dress like this. I usually don't wear anything this… revealing."

"Dressing like that does send a message, you know." I said.

"Okay okay, I get it. I need to tone it down."

"Not on my account you don't." I said coyly.

Gretta mumbled something and blushed again, that sapphire color flushing her cheeks, though I noticed this time she didn't cover herself in her lab coat.

I couldn't help but laugh, "Sometimes I think you're just as much a shut-in as I act like I am," I said with faux confidence. The tension broken, Gretchen giggled at my strutting my very unimpressive frame in a lab coat that was clearly too large for a skinny guy like me.

"Pimpin ain't easy, is it Dr. Dave?"

"Hells no it's not," I said, pretending to tip an imaginary hat. "Jokes aside though, you're stunning, but you don't want someone only focusing on your looks."

She sighed and gave me a perfunctory kiss on the forehead, followed by a generous hug, and once again unintentionally pushing my nose into the blue valley of heaven, though she didn't notice this time. "Thanks Dave. I needed to hear that."

"Yuumph mmmmph," I said.

Gretchen blushed making the same mistake twice and released me from her embrace. She tilted her head, looking at me in thought.

"Maybe… maybe you'd like to come with me- with us!" She offered.

"I'd never pass up spending time with you, Gretchen, but I don't want to intrude on your 'girl's night', and besides, this is your chance to bond with your co-workers better." I said. Christ what a lame excuse, but I don't think I could deal with seeing her get piss drunk and walk out of that place hanging off some lucky bastard.

She pouted for a fraction of a second, before that typical smug grin adorned her face again. "Okay then handsome, don't have too much fun without me," she blew me a kiss and headed for the interlock doors, removing her lab coat to drape it over one arm while that delectable derriere of hers ticked back and forth like a clock pendulum.

"Hate seeing you go, but love watching you leave…" I mumbled to myself as the doors snap-hissed shut behind her.  
.

* * *

.  
I remembered very little when the loud, urgent rapping sound pulled me into the waking world. It was dark. Pitch dark. I felt around and found the familiar boxy shape of my old clock-radio, hidden beneath the undershirt I must have tossed in that direction when I fell into bed. I groaned and blinked as i whipped the errant laundry away.

1:15 AM

Fuck me. I was only asleep for two hours. I didn't leave the office until almost 9 PM, and as soon as I walked in my front door, I threw a sandwich together and snarfed it down quick, then took a well deserved shower, and I even shaved (else I might never get another hug between two azure mounds of flesh again). After that, I was promptly off to bed. I was overdue for a good night's sleep, and 2 hours was more like a long nap…

But that knocking had only gotten more urgent. Grumbling mild obscenities, I threw on a robe, not even caring it was open in the front exposing my black boxers. I staggered downstairs, turning on lights and turning my obscenities a bit more vocal with the sting in my eyes. I could hear voices right outside the front door.

"Think we should break it down?"

"Right. Because _that_ would get him to help and _not_ call the cops."

"Well shit I dunno… he's still not answerin'."

"Whereeersss mah hoooney *hic* at?"

Now that last one I knew all too well.

I blinked my eyes a couple more times and braced myself when I opened the door. What met me was three very beautiful monster girls. A red oni standing as the biggest and tallest of the group, wearing a tube top and skirt so short you'd think she was selling, a succubus with pale skin, pink wings, and garments that pretty much said she wasn't selling, but giving it away, and leaning on both their shoulders, giggling like a drunken idiot, Gretta.

"'Scuse me, but what the hell is goi-"

"'Honey's' right here," said the red oni, who invited herself in along with the succubus, pushing past me. Gretta suddenly lurched away from both of them to half fall into me.

"Mm… schmell schoo gooood."

"Little miss prude here finally decided to loosen up, but she had just a bit too much to drink." Said the succubus.

"Is that even possible?" I asked, struggling a bit while Gretta pawed at me. "For an oni to have _too_ much? I work in pharmaceuticals you know and-"

"Yeah yeah we know all about you, 'Dr. Works-too-hard'," Said the red oni dismissively. "You're one of the eggheads in R&D. Look, it's almost unheard of, but even us Oni can tip back too much."

I was inclined to believe her. Gretta was hanging on me still and whispering how good I smelled, but frankly it felt like I had a 7ft tall mobile distillery hanging off me. The feel of her breath from the booze was threatening to give me heat blisters on my cheek. I struggled, but managed to sit her on the couch in my living room. She still hadn't passed out, but had resigned herself to sitting down, staring at me with a kissy face that would've been damn adorable at any time OTHER than the middle of the night.

I hurried after the two more sober women who were already heading out the door. "Wait! So why did you bring her here?" The red oni just grunted and left the succubus to explain.

"Because she insisted on coming here, and said that if we didn't, she'd try and drive home herself." She said sheepishly. The red oni was already in the car and waving for her partner to hurry up.

"Doooctor Daaave. I think you need ta take my chempereature," Gretta said, with a fit of giggles at her slurring. "Chempeature, wchatz that?"

The succubus sighed and whispered in my ear. "Listen, I don't know if you know this, but Gretta's really shy."

"Yeah I do. I saw what you convinced her to wear tonight while sober. You must be part Danuki to have pulled that off."

The succubus giggled and put an arm around my shoulder in a friendly gesture, leaning in close to my ear. "Point is hon, she must like you a _lot_ since she insisted on coming here, even with so many guys to choose from at the club, know what I mean?"

I was about to ask, my brain wasn't near full functional capacity having been woken out of deep sleep, but a sudden forceful tug sent me flying backwards, into a bone crushing hug from behind.

"Lheave doc cutie phantz alone, Mira!"

Mira chuckled, "I'll see myself out. Oh by the way Gretta," she said half turned at my door as she pulled it shut. "He's not wearing pants."

With the click of my front door, I felt her grip relax on me. "Fhuckin batwing schlut," Gretchen mumbled, staggering back over to the couch and dragging me with her. We fell down with a plop, though the landing was quite cushy. Gretchen was moaning and sniffing at the back of my head while her hands were rubbing my chest beneath my robe, and they were starting to travel south...

"Gretchen," I said as sternly as I could, putting my hands over hers to try and stop her. "I think we need to get to bed." This was met with a flurry of giggles and squeezes from the blue oni "chair" I was locked into.

"Doctah Dave wants to play doctah?" She said with a hiccup, which turned into another series of giggles. She breathed in my ear and I could feel my resolve beginning to waver.

"You're beyond drunk, Gretta," I sighed, forcefully standing up and pulling her over my shoulders in a lame sort of piggy-back. It was an effort considering where my blood supply was being redirected. "You must've drank a delivery truck's worth of Sake."

"Scho wat?" She mumbled as we trudged up the stairs together.

"So your judgement's impaired," I grunted. While a piggy-back made it easy to carry weight, Gretta was no typical human female. She weighed more than most men, with probably twice the muscle, and she was considered _diminutive_ by oni standards!

"My jugs are alwhways in pairs, silly," she slurred while pushing her bosom into my back for emphasis. "Ah jus' wanted mah' favorite doc to take chare of mee."

I led my huge drunken charge into the bedroom and eased her off my back, into the bed. Gretta immediately started languishly rubbing her arms and legs all over. "Scho warm. Schmells like… mah favorite schmell…" she sighed, hugging at my pillow.

My adrenaline rush was wearing off, the pull of sleep began tugging my eyelids down. I stared at her for a moment or two as she fell asleep herself, a picture of blissful, drunken content. Her black dress was nearly falling off her right breast, and had hiked up those thick azure thighs. Christ, I was already hard before this happened, though I wasn't about to act on it. This wouldn't be the first time she'd gotten drunk and flirted with me just a bit too much, and I wasn't about to risk ruining our friendship, not to mention the threat of hell at work.

Still, I'm as red-blooded as the next man, so of course I didn't feel too ashamed at staring at her partially exposed nethers for a second or two. But even half asleep, Gretta seemed to shyly turn towards the middle of the bed as if to hide herself, which really only made her show off more skin. Her juicy ass was barely contained in a pair of simple white bikini briefs.

Even with the blood supply rushing to my lower brain, a thought crossed my mind: Women don't wear plain white underwear when going out to a club. If they're expecting to see action, they're going to wear something way more sexy than PrisonerFriut of the Lilium plain brand underwear. Perhaps she really wasn't planning to pick up anyone there?

Sleep pulled at me again, demanding I table this thought until the morning. I shrugged and shucked my robe, going over to the other side of the bed. Now you might be thinking how bold, hypocritical, and stupid of me to climb into bed almost totally nude with a drunk oni, but Gretta was not that stereotypical type the old texts might have you believe. And again, this wasn't the first time she got flirty with me after putting down a few and then fell asleep on me (I still get comments about the company picnic of aught-nine). My bed was comfortable and I was dead tired. And she was passed-out drunk. Not a chance anything would be happening.

So why couldn't I convince myself to calm down, hoping something _would_ happen?

Despite my rapid heartbeat, slumber finally managed to claim me. My last thought before the veil of darkness passed over me was how _very_ relieved I felt when I saw Gretta's plain cotton undies instead of some sexy lingerie, and how warm the bed was with her in it.

I could get used to this…  
.

* * *

.  
The world was moving in my dream. A slow steady rhythm that was quite pleasant, like a boat on the ocean when a few large waves create ripples. The first thing I realized it was pitch dark, then I felt something settling on my lap, and then I found it hard to breathe. I tried to suck air but got a mouthful of something else, followed by what sounded like a slurred groan. It was smooth and vibrated against my face. It felt like… someone's neck?

Feeling around in the darkness, my fingers twitched at the touch of muscled thighs on either side of me. My chest was pressed down by two round soft mounds of flesh, grinding into me. The realization made me gasp and my dick twitch, which earned me another pleased groan from my bedmate, who it felt like was dry humping me. Dry humping was a misnomer. I could feel the soaked cotton barrier rubbing against me, desperate urging from what was concealed beneath.

"Mmmph… mine," Gretta groaned. Though hard to tell in the dark, she seemed to be in a daze, akin to sleepwalking.

"If this is a dream, I don't wanna wake up…" I mumbled to myself, but Gretta's only remark was to start nipping lazily at my neck, working her pelvis back and forth. Fuck, she was soaked and I was rock hard. But I couldn't do this. I couldn't take advantage of her in this state.

"Gretta," I whispered, shaking her a little.

"Mmm.. David," she sighed dreamily as she sat up on me. Her hands were on my shoulders for a moment, before one of them slipped away and began fiddling my traitorous lower half; I'm not even sure when my underwear came off. Her eyes were half open; in fact the only thing I could really see in the room was the dull golden glow from them. Even though she appeared awake, I guessed she was still very much drunk.

"Gretta, please wake up," I groaned. I'm an honorable man, but I'm still a man, and I was reaching my limit.

"I'm awake schilly," I heard her whisper with a drunken giggle. "And little Dave ish 'wake too." The heat of her pussy was radiating in waves over the tip of my manhood, which she was rubbing up and down against her slit.

"Please st-", but my protest was cut short when she pressed her lips to mine, a tender assault with a heated wave of lust and booze. The kiss was gentle yet passionate, as though she'd wanted this for a long time. Her hips gyrated on mine, pressing urgently, needily.

My resolve was crumbling, yet still I could stop this before it went too far….

I remembered her horns, two yellow spikes which jutted out of her head with a slight rearward curve. I slid my hands up slowly, then grabbed them both and shoved her away, abruptly halting our kiss.

I realized though I'd pushed her away, I was still holding on to both her horns.

Gretta was panting like a beast, her glowing eyes alight with a fire that would rival a hellhound.

"Don't leggo…" she gasped.

Before I had a chance to answer, Gretta slid down my body, pulling me up into a sitting position with my hands still on her horns. Wasting no time, she gobbled up my cock in one quick motion, quashing any thoughts left about stopping her. She moaned and gurgled, sucking me with a need. She took the lead for a minute or two, my hands lazily holding onto her horns, until she paused and looked up at me, tongue teasing the edge of my cock. I growled, urging her to continue, but she only chuckled.

"C'mon doc," she said between licks. "I'm teasing you… whacha gonna do 'bout it?"

That was it. You'd think I'd have lost it the minute she was rubbing me off on her crotch, or even when she started sucking me, but no. My brain still had a little bit of the blood supply, until that playful taunt drove me over the edge.

I gripped her horns hard and slammed my dick down her throat. Nature's head handles indeed. Gretta gasped and sucked with a vigor, but didn't move her head at all. It was all up to me to fuck her mouth as hard as I wanted. With every muffled whimper, I slammed her down harder and faster. The smell of her sex was so potent I knew the naughty minx was fingering herself while I used her. I wondered briefly when she'd taken her undies off. My pace quickened, the churning in my balls urging me on to cum right down her throat.

I roared out and pinned Gretta's face to my waist, blowing rope after rope down her throat. She purred throatily and slowly pulled off my cock, those eyes piercing mine. In one swift motion she slapped my hands away from her horns and knocked me on my back, straddling me. God help me, even after an orgasm like that, I was still hard.

She wasted no time, and we became one with a mutual groan. All I could do was savor the moment, feeling the exquisite sensation of Gretta milking me with kegel contractions. A noise somewhere between a curse and a groan escaped my lips.

My blue oni giggled and rocked her hips so gently, in a teasing manner. "Is it too much for Doctah Dave?" she slurred. "Am I too tight?" She punctuated that with a wink.

I growled like a beast and placed my hands on her hips, bucking upward with every muscle in my body while pulling her down onto me. Gretta cried out in bliss, but she wasn't about to let me do all the work. She bounced on me relentlessly, working her rhythm with every up-thrust I gave her. The sound of her melons slapping against her chest in the darkness were a temptation I could not ignore. I sat up quickly, sliding my hands from her hips, over her back and then hooking on her shoulders. I sucked her breast and gently bit her erect nipple as we fucked like beasts.

"Oh David," Gretta moaned and threw her arms around my back, squeezing me tight. "Suck my tits baby," she pleaded, sounding a little less drunk. "Suck them while you fuck me."

I snorted in affirmation like a damn racehorse and picked up the pace. Gretta rocked faster to keep up, the passion building as we drank in each other's lust. She was trembling and her gasps had turned to a low steady moan that was rapidly approaching an orgasmic scream.

"Gretta, I'm gonna…" I gasped, feeling the razor's edge.

She cut off my warning with a deep kiss, her tongue waring for dominance over mine. I only won when I made good on my promise. The blue beauty broke our kiss and screamed, while I hung on for dear life as I convulsed, painting her womb in alabaster.

With the moment finally subsiding, I expected my lover to say something about what just happened. Well that, or pass out. As I helped lift her off my lap, my semi-hard cock popped free and she whimpered in protest. I felt her crawling on her hands and knees, her round derriere brushing against my side as she wiggled it.

That expectant stare over her shoulder sent a shiver through my body. She wanted more.

I was tired, but God damn it, so did I.

It was going to be a long night...  
.

* * *

.  
I awoke the next morning to the ungodly bright light of the late morning sun shining through my window. A groan escaped my rather parched lips. I started to sit up but gave that up fast when my body ached in protest. Every muscle on me was burning, including muscles I didn't realize I had before.

"... the fuck…"

Oh right, I'd carried a 7ft tall, probably 300+ pounds of muscle, drunk ogre on my back. That was why, I guess.

Wait, why am I naked? And why don't I feel cold?

My heartbeat in my throat, I blinked a few more times to find a massive bared blue thigh resting over my pelvis, and a familiar blue arm thrown over my chest.

"Uh oh."

I felt like that guy in the movie who woke up with a horse's head in his bed, slowly turning to my right to see what I feared was there. Yup. Gretta was buck naked and snuggled in next to me, her heaving chest rising and falling slowly with her sleep. I slowly, agonizingly slowly, tried to slip out from under her but she only grunted and pulled me in closer. My arm just about disappeared between those knockers of hers, which caused another part of me to wake up pretty quick.

"I'm dead," I whispered to myself. "The minute she wakes up, I'm dead."

"Mmmmblghs….mine," she murmured sleepily.

"Gretta?" I whispered, checking to see if she was awake or still just sleeping.

"Mmm…I love you," she mumbled, burying her face in my neck.

I'm surprised I didn't float off the bed, what with all the butterflies in my stomach when she said that. A part of me surged with warmth, but the icy hand of reality was quick to swat it away. She was still asleep, so she must have been acting out some crazy dream or something. Just like the crazy dream I had last night where she-

You know that moment of realization when your eyes go wide? Mine probably took up half my face as the images came flooding back. I remembered why my muscles hurt, and why we were naked. But would she remember? Hell, would she forgive me? It wasn't like I forced myself on her, but I really didn't put up as much resistance as a friend should.

"Time to face the music," I sighed, gently shaking the blue beauty next to me. Gretta grumbled and blinked a few times, focusing on my face, and then it happened.

"Good Morning Gretchen,"

"Good morning?" More of a question than a statement. "Uh… Dave. Why am I sleeping next to you?"

"Your friends from the club dropped you off last night. Apparently you insisted on coming here."

Gretta blushed and looked away, only to gasp at the realization she was wrapped around me in only her birthday suit.

"W-wh-why.. am I n-n-naked? And why are you naked?!"

"That was going to be my question," I sighed. "I carried you upstairs and put you to bed, but you were wearing your black dress, and I promise you I didn't try to take it off!" I said quickly. "I was wearing some boxers when I went to sleep, but-" I paused looking around on the floor to spot what probably once was a pair of boxers, but now more closely resembled tattered rags. Gretta saw them too and finally pieced it together.

"Oh god!" She yelped and jumped out of the bed like it was on fire, pulling the entire comforter with her to cover her modesty. Honestly I've never seen a woman her size move so fast. In an instant she'd snatched her dress and undies off the floor and bolted for the first door she laid eyes on, quickly slamming it shut behind her.

"Um… that's the closet." I said sheepishly.

All I got back was a muffled whimper from behind the door.

"Can we talk about this?"

The door burst open and a blue crying blur flew past me to another door, slamming it shut.

"If you're trying to run away, you're getting warmer. That's the bathroom," I said, quickly walking over to lean against it. "And if you try to run, you're going to have to go through me first." I said. Yup, crazy. Considering she could easily knock that door down and flatten me under it, but I guess my nuts had grown a bit. "So can we talk?"

"What's there to talk about?" She cried from behind the door, followed by the sound of rustling clothes. "I'm such a jackass! I wanted to go out dancing but I didn't want to get drunk, because I know how I can get, and the last thing I wanted to do was-"

"I… I understand," I said, interrupting her. That was like a knife in my heart. Even though we were friends, no guy likes to hear rejection put quite that way. "I'll step away now."

No sooner had I done so, the door opened and Gretta came out, dressed though a little disheveled, her eyes puffy from the tears. She couldn't even look at me as she quietly walked out of the room. I followed behind her, my tongue stuck in my throat. This was my worst fear, that one day something like this would happen, and the end result would be a great friendship shattered, with only awkwardness and regret left to fill the void.

"Let me drive you home," I offered, but she quickly shook her head.

"I can call a cab," she sighed, reaching for her cell phone that was no longer there. "Damn it!" she groaned. "Mind if I use your phone?"

"Go ahead," I sighed, looking down at the floor. I'd half expected her to zip off, but instead she just stood there, a few feet away, looking awkwardly at her shoes.

"Dave… I'm really sorry," she sighed.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry," I said, facing her. "I know the last thing you wanted to do was sleep with me; I didn't try hard enough to stop you last night. And the last thing _I_ wanted to do was ruin our friendship."

Gretta looked me in the eyes, tears forming in her own. "David. Please answer me honestly," she said with a pause. "Do you regret what happened between us last night?"

"I… uh…"

"Please David, just 'yes' or 'no'."

"Both," I said, staring into those beautiful black and gold eyes that stared back at me. "No I don't regret what we did. It was amazing. I'd do it again, and again and again," I rambled, athough my brain was furiously trying to stop me from spilling out my feelings without confirmation that she felt the same way. "But... at the same time I _do_ regret it because I don't want to lose you over a night of wild sex that you only wanted because you were drunk. I know sleeping with me was the last thing you said you wanted to do."

"When did I say that?" She asked, coming closer.

"In the bathroom you said the last thing you wanted to do was-"

"Lose you." She said, finishing her sentence. "The last thing I wanted to do was lose you over a night of sex that I'm sure I forced on you in my drunken state. I didn't have sex with you _because_ I was drunk… well… actually the alcohol does help me not be so shy…" She started blushing. "I… had sex with you because I wanted it... wanted you, for a while now. I really, _really_ like you, David."

"Really really?" I asked, stupidly. All the signs were there; I was just bloody blind.

"Yes, you baka," she chuckled, flashing the gorgeous smile of hers. "Honestly do you think I'm that friendly with _everyone_ at the office? You're so dense."

I scratched the back of my head. I really was a dense, thick-headed, baka. "You didn't force it on me, Gretta. I've liked you too, for a long time. I was just too afraid of not having a great friend at my side when it was over. I'll admit I felt relieved when you said you loved me."

She froze like a statue. "When did I say that?"

"You mumbled it in your sleep. I guess it was just a dream of yours, so don't worry about it," I said, a bit more melancholy than I'd liked.

She immediately pulled me into a hug and whispered in my ear, "I meant it. I love you David."

"I love you too, Gretta."

There was a moment of silence, a moment I don't think either of us wanted to end. Reluctantly we let go of our embrace, then both of us broke out with the biggest shit-eating grins anyone's ever seen.

"So…" she said with a hint of teasing as she turned away, "I should probably call that cab, unless a great friend could convince me to stay… say by making me breakfast?"

I smirked, "We're not great friends anymore, Gretta..."

I'd expected her to freeze on the spot, or at least turn around in surprise, but to her credit she still had a knowing smile as she faced me. Not satisfied with her lack of shock, I forcefully pulled her into my arms and kissed her, earning a squeak, followed by a mewl of submission. When our kiss finally broke, she said it for me.

"You're right," she sighed happily. "We're so much more."

.

* * *

 _._

 _A/N: Yeah I know this was probably very cliche and cheesy, but sometimes you have to just write whatever is swirling around inside your head, and that's pretty much what this was._


End file.
